


Sunshine In An Empty Place

by MagieFish



Series: Imagineered Abominations [5]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Depression, F/M, It’s important I swear!, Sammy is a nervous boy, Shipping!!, Susie has four fingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagieFish/pseuds/MagieFish
Summary: Sammy meets someone in the mist.





	Sunshine In An Empty Place

_2nd November 1934_

Sammy woke up to the ringing of an alarm. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and, reluctantly, removed the duvet. He picked up the clock and silenced it’s demonic screeching. Mentioning demons, Sammy was instantly reminded of the hell that awaited him. Work. After having coffee with a side of coffee for breakfast Sammy pulled up the collar on his coat and opened the door. A thick fog had descended over night, making all but the things in front of you vanish. _Like this day wasn’t bad enough._ From what Sammy knew, Joey had decided to get another stupid idea and make some cartoons speak. The voice actor was supposed to come into today and guess who had the joy of listening to them speaking in stupid, annoying voices. Sammy. He let out a groan and stepped outside. The cold bit his skin and tried to penetrate his coat but Sammy continued to walk forward. He looked at the ground, not looking where he was going. The route to Tartarus was embedded in his mind. _Everyday I go back and forth between work and home. Everyday I have to write stupid pieces and listen to stupid people. Everyday is always the same, bleak, miserable hell. There is nothing left to do. I’ll probably just fade away unknown into the depths of history. I might as well just stop coming to work. Just stop getting put of bed. **Just stop waking up entirely.**_ Sammy stopped walking and shoved that thought to the back of his mind. He knew it would creep back over the course of the day and come to tempt him the next, but it was best not to think about it all the time. It always bobbed to the surface no matter how deep down he shoved it. It always came back with that same empty grin even when he thought he’d drowned it. It was always there to torment him. He felt the story of Adam and Eve flash briefly in his mind. A serpent tempted Eve to take an apple who then told Adam to take one too. And they both got punished for sin. The thought was kind of like that serpent. Except there was no Eve. There was only Adam. A sad, lonely, unloved Adam. Who wasn’t ounished by god for his sins. But by himself. He shook his head and kept walking. _The quicker I get to that studio, the quicker I write music. And then my mind gets pulled away from those dark places. Or I put them in my music. Either works._ He rembered 1 of the 2 violinists, Sasha, complaining about how ‘The Lighter Side Of Hell’s title didn’t fit the piece and how it was a kids show. Sammy didn’t like kids. Didn’t like how happy and naive they were. Just running around like countless millions weren’t dying. He knew it wasn’t their fault, but guessed that deep down he was envious of their innocence. He felt his body collide with something and heard a ‘Watch where you’re going!’ follow. He saw reality snap back and became aware of his surroundings. He looked st the familiar shops and structures around him and figured out that he was at the top of Pascal Street. At the end of the road was Joey Drew Studios. He was about to descend down into hell when a voice echoing through the mist caught his attention. It sounded desperate and he couldn’t make out what was being said. He looked over his shoulder to see no one and turned back. Then it called again. His head whipped round as this time he could make out what it was saying.

”Wait!”, Called the feminine voice, accompanied by hurried footsteps.

Sammy turned to face where it wasn’t coming from and saw a shape emerge from the fog. It was a young lady, waving a hand in the air. Sammy froze upon recognising how many fingers were in the blur. 4. Only 4. And this woman with only 4 fingers was running at him screaming. Sammy quickly turned away and began to speed walk away from her. The footsteps grew closer and he only close his eyes and prey to god. _Please no, please no, please no-_ He felt fingers tap his shoulder. They were gloved a woolly. He turned round to face the person. She had beautiful sky blue eyes and fiery ginger hair that reached to just below her waist. She wore a grey buttoned up coat that didn’t conceal the indigo skirt peeking out from underneath. It was lined with black fur at the top, though Sammy suspected that it was fake. He watched as a gloved hand (That had stitches were a pinkie finger should be) went down to side of the woman’s body. She let out a small cough and spoke.

”Um, excuse me, do you know where Joey Drew Studios is?”

Sammy stared at her for a moment with a ‘Have you been stalking me?’ look. Sammy looked around and answered her.

”Yes. I work there.”, He pointed to the bottom of the hill. “It’s at the end of Pascal Street.”

And he turned and walked off. _That was an odd coincidence with an odd person. Hopefully she doesn’t bother me anymore._ But much to his dismay, he heard footsteps on the cobbles once more. He saw a face bob into his peripheral vision and let out an internal sigh. They walked side by side in silence for a moment. The girl let out a cough and wrapped her arms around herself in an effort to stay warm. Eventually the awkward silence was too much for Sammy and he turned to look at her.

”Can you maybe not walk right beside me? It’s extremely uncomfortable.”

The woman placed her hands on her hips and gestured to the hill,

”It’s my first time strolling down this hill and it’s in a mist. Don’t want to crack my skull wide open and have no one to call the hospital.”

Sammy let out a heavy sigh and continued to walk down the hill, woman at his side. They strolled in silence for a few minutes. _Can’t believe I’m letting her do this. Now it looks like we KNOW each other. Worse yet, we look like a *Internal shiver* couple._ Sammy hated that word. Couple. He was fine with it being used in the sense of ‘a couple of cans’ but NEVER romantically. Sammy had never loved anyone and had a solemn promise to never do so. He didn’t really know why he made this promise. He guessed he just didn’t want to have to be around someone all the time, or do close contact couple things, or have someone be emotionally invested in him and cry if something bad happened to him. He just didn’t like that thought. He heard the woman let out a cough.

”So, which department do you work in?”, She asked.

”Music.”

”Oh. I’m going there as well. Another creepy coincidence, I guess.

 _Ah, So she did notice those,_ Sammy thought as he turned his head to look at her.

”So, what’s you name? If we’re going to have a conversation we have to at least have names.”

The woman brushed a strand of ginger hair behind her ear before replying.

”Susie Campbell. And yours?”

”Sammy Lawrence. Oh, look we’re here.”

The studio loomed in front of them, a sillouhette within the fog. Sammy opened the door and Susie slipped past with a ‘Thank you’ (Even though Sammy didn’t intend to hold the door open). He followed close behind as Susie looked around. Her expression was underwhelmed.

”Oh. I was expecting something......fancier than this.”

”Well, this is what you’ve got.” He met her eyes, “Welcome to hell Susie.”

Susie raised an eyebrow at him before continuing forward, looking for a lift. What she didn’t know was that it was an ordinary looking door that Sammy had to open for her. He pressed the button and the elevator descended into the depths of the studio. Sammy whistled, letting his thoughts drift off to the voice actor coming in today. _Wonder what they’re like. Knowing Joey he probably hired some random kook off the street. Hope they come in late. Then I’ll have a few minutes of silent bliss in the recording booth._ Sammy smiled to himself. It was a nice thought, getting some peace in here. The smile disappeared as soon as it came though, as another thought entered his mind. _Wait......I’m supposed to meet a voice actor, in the music department, at this time today. And today a new worker who I’ve met is......_ He slowly turned his head to look Susie, who was busy twirling her hair around her finger. 

“Hey, um, Susie.”, She looked at him with those sky blue eyes, “You’re not a.....voice actress by any chance?”

Susie chuckled and he felt his heart beat go at about 100 times the speed it usually did.

”How did you guess? I’m supposed to meet with the head of the music department but I wasn’t given a name. You know him right?”

Sammy swallowed and he felt a bead of sweat drip down his forehead.

”I’M the head of the music department.”

The elevator stopped and Susie stared at him in silence. The doors slid open but neither noticed. They were too busy staring at one another, wanting to look away, but simultaneously unable to. They remained like that for a period of time until a voice brought them to their senses.

”Hey, Sammy, I know she’s gorgeous but you don’t have to stare.”

”Shut up Jack!”

**Author's Note:**

> Look at that sweet sweet ship that just sailed into the harbour.


End file.
